Numerous types of devices have been utilized in exercise programs to strengthen and rehabilitate various muscle groups in the body. For example, weight lifting is one of the more commonly practiced exercise routines. However, with weights there is a tendency to jerk the weights to complete a motion, and the weights have a tendency to swing muscles into position. Both of these factors reduce the effectiveness of the exercise and increase the risk of injury.
More recently, exercise programs have utilized elastic, or rubber, bands in their exercise programs. The band may be grasped, for example, between a user's hands and stretched to place the band under tension to provide resistance to movement. The tension is increased as the band is stretched. Such an exercise routine works to strengthen and tone muscles by stretching and contracting the muscles to overcome the force of the band.
In a complete exercise program, different size bands must be provided according to the particular exercise routine, and the desired tension or resistance to be provided thereby. Accordingly, a user must maintain a supply of various size bands in order to follow a complete fitness routine. The use of multiple bands increases the cost of exercising as well as the need for additional storage space for the multiple bands.
The present invention is intended to overcome these and other problems associated with band-type exercise devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exercise device comprising an adjustable size and resistance band.